This description relates to quantifying font similarity for identification and presentation. Once presented, the displayed fonts may be selected for various applications to present textual content on imaging devices like printers, computing devices, etc.
The astronomical growth of available textual content on the Internet has lead users to demand more variety to express this content. Similar to the variety of products provided by physical and online stores, content authors, publishers and viewers have grown to expect a wide assortment of content viewing formats, such as different fonts to view text-based assets. However, this explosion of content and potential presentation formats can become overwhelming and easily saturate the casual viewer. Faced with such an overabundance of information, decision-making abilities can be inhibited and the visual experience of a viewer degraded.